A future electric/electronic element must be light and flexible and be realized in a portable shape to be applied to a wearable computer, a flexible display, a flexible IC card, a flexible portable solar cell, and an artificial muscle.
To develop the future electric/electronic element, research on making a three-dimensional conductor through fusion of one-dimensional carbon nanotubes to graphene of a two-dimensional shape conductor and activating it to an electronic element having a flexible and transparent characteristic is actively ongoing.
Conventionally, a nanostructure in which graphene and carbon nanotubes are combined to be used as a conductive structure is obtained by using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, however when applying the CVD method, since a high temperature and high pressure condition is used, and a particular raw material must be processed, a danger exists, and several complicated steps are required such that considerable time and cost for manufacturing the nanostructure are required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.